


Medic To Medic

by LamentOfAFaerieGrl



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentOfAFaerieGrl/pseuds/LamentOfAFaerieGrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Knock Out switches sides at the end of the war, he makes a rash choice to end his life. After recovering, he and Ratchet try to keep their love affair silent. After what was done to them both on the ship, they feel nobody can understand them. But when their love affair ends up getting Knock Out sparked, Ratchet must choose what is right verse what is easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> I re-wrote how Knock Out ends up with the Autobots and skipping the movie. That is why Optimus is alive but the well IS fixed.

Pre-Face:

Ratchet had stood there, watching everything end. He had obeyed Megatron, he had betrayed the Autobots and now he was so assured they would all die due to him. He had been so out of it, lost in his self hatred that he didn't see Knock Out walk beside him. Ratchet jumped and looked at the short medic. He had so many ideas on what Knock Out was.

Knock Out cocked his head to the side, he looked tired, and worn down. He tried a few times to force the words out but he had reached his limits. He noticed the levels on compound was off, his OCD mind couldn't take it anymore.

Ratchet tried to stop him but lowered his hand when he noticed Knock Out was completing what was needed. Knock Out hit the button and they both watched Cybertron bloom to life as Megatron fell. Ratchet looked at the Medic, would he care that his side lost?

Knock Out watched his ideology die as Megatron fell dead towards Earth. He waited for his spark to care, his hands to stop shaking and for death to come. He just found it all so funny, for some reason. He hadn't meant to seem crazed but why not he figured. 

Ratchet stepped away from him as the rest of the time pointed weapons on Knock Out. The smaller medic eyed them with indifference. 

“ I highly doubt any of you have the crushed sparks to harm me. I'm the last one standing. Though, if I was you, I would be chasing Starscream before he hurts himself or Shockwave before he gets more pets. But by all means, kill me. So poor old man Ratchet is the only medic our kind us and leave them without a field medic. You're all so much better than me,right?” He said with a huff and a drawl.

Ratchet had been shocked, all the chance to go down in a blaze, and Knock Out resorted to logic. He was waiting for the the prod, the whirl of saw blades. He looked at Optimus prime. What would he do with the medic?

“ You are right, Knock Out. You are the lease threatening Decepticon” Bulkhead let out in a joken manner.

“ Bulk for brains, I like you, you would look so hot in my war chest....minus the body” he let out with cruelty, snapping the others back to reality of just who they were dealing with.

“ Bulkhead, do not push him to a corner. He will say what he needs to to puff himself up. This is not Autobot protocols. Knock Out, you are the last one standing. What do you plan on doing? You have no team left, your leader is dead and I have yet to see Breakdown at your side.” Optimus stated calmly.

Knock Out took it all in, until he heard the name “Breakdown”. His calm nature slipped back as he remembered back, back to when he teased Dreadwing and Dreadwing had slammed his hand ontop of his own to shut the bridge, to when he felt his spark shatter, to when he lost it all. Knock Out looked like a caged cat.

“ Don't you ever speak my dead mate's name!” he snarled out

It had been that statement, that had stuck Ratchet hard. The others found it funny, due to the size gap. But Optimus didn't miss the tears, the way Knock Out's voice was shaky. He took a risky move as he pulled the much smaller mech into his arms. Knock Out stiffened to a statue in his arms.

“ Knock Out, cease to fight us and start over. Your smart, you can save so many lives. You matter. He wouldn't want you to die for Megatron. You know that deep down or he would have asked you to destroy Megatron yourself. While you are very much dangerous, your gift is your mind, not your body. You should become our medic and move forward....” he offered Knock Out.

Ratchet almost hadn't been able to hear Knock Out's answer. But his answer had set off shock-waves. Some protested, some were out right livid. But for Ratchet, looking into these red eyes, he remembered what they had both gone though. He could still feel Megatron's ghost hands on his body, and the sounds of Knock Out screaming that he was sorry for disobeying and begging for it to end. It would forever mark them as apart from the rest of the Autobots.

They both could tell that Optimus knew something had happened, but wasn't asking them yet. Both shared a sigh of relief at that. They weren't ready to even admit it to themselves what they had endured.

On Cybertron:

Both stood abit in back as Optimus fixed the well. Ratchet almost wanted to take his fellow medic's hand, to somehow show him that he knew and he understood, but Knock Out was just out of reach. 

Optimus felt tired after that. He was kneeling on the ground and was abit taken aback by the red blur in-front of him. Nobody on his team was red, but then he felt guilt as he remembered Knock Out's cherry red paint job.

“Well, your new look is too much weight for your old frame. Shame you can't remove it and just wear it as needed. I would hate to even try sleeping with it on. What if you have a flying dream with jet-packs on?” he mused as he checked for damage.

“ I shall hope that never happens. I suppose that would be rather useful, I didn't get to choose the design” he said with abit of humor, enjoying Knock out's care.

“ I've designed more weird add ons before but whoever send Primus to medical school, needs their license revoked. This is going to reek havoc on your back stunt. I suppose I could try to fix that..somehow.” He mused as he walk around Optimus, taking it all in.

“Hey, freak, we got a medic!” Wheeljack snarled at him.

“ Jackie, I assure you. Ratchet is very good, but we're very different. He is trained to run a hopstial and be a doctor. I'm a field medic and also specialize in things Rachet would have left to those under him. I'm sure Ratchet would love to do this, however, if Optimus wants it done right the first time, it's best he goes to the right medic first. Not to knock on old man mech back there.” he says, winking at Ratchet. 

Ratchet groaned and made a face at Knock Out. “ Shall we get you a crate, so you can reach his ebow, Knock Out?” he asked, teasing back.

Knock out stared, his face going from “ how dare you!” to “oh, really now?” to “hmm..two can play this kind of game,btw”. “ oh how kind of you...why would I need that when I can stand on your old shoulders? They make so much noise, I bet Primus can hear them in the well. Maybe my loving touch can aid them?” he says with a smirk as he touches Optimus's chest.

Ratchet wanted to be offended, but he was feeling something new, he was feeling alive. His body sang with Knock Out's words, and his spark raced. He wanted to run to the medic and pull him down. The thought of Knock Out bucking under him was driving him mad. He felt sudden guilt. Knock Out had just been raped and here he was, dreaming of interfacing with him, as though Knock Out was some toy to be traded around.

Knock Out was watching Ratchet. He was curious, but he would never admit to falling for him. He felt he deserved to be raped for eyeing Ratchet after the fall of his mate. He looked sassy on the outside, but inside he just wanted to die.

Optimus noticed the looks the two Medics were giving the other. He could read the signs. He stood up carefully, he didn't want to knock Knock Out down by mistake, He could tell Knock Out was tired and it wouldn't take much to land a bad blow to his frame.

Wheeljack and Arcee was in his comlink. Begged, pleading and then demanding Knock Out's death. Optimus quickly shot them both down. In his talks with them, he didn't notice Knock Out start to fall. It was only the sounds of metal against metal that made him snap back out. He saw Knock Out in Ratchet's arms, as the smaller Medic could barely breath.

Ratchet remembered Knock Out slipping into his Medbay on the way out. He hadn't given it much thought until now. 

“What did you take, Knock Out! How much! You can't do this....not now...” He pleaded the smaller mech.

“ I'm only making it right...” he answered back, breathlessly as he slipped into an odd sleep.

Optimus realized what Knock Out had chosen to do, to commit suicide and fall on Cyberton instead of dyeing on Earth. He helped Ratchet get Knock Out to Iacon.

Later:

It look Knock Out a good 7 months to get well enough to be allowed out of the medbay. He stood in a hallway, walking towards the windows. He had been forbidden to step into Iacon, unless it was to pull tricks and now he stood inside the city as a free mech. 

Ratchet walked behind him, slipped his arms around the smaller mech's shoulders. Knock Out smiled abit and leaned back into Ratchet's chest. Nobody would have guessed they were together. Between Ratchet's short mech jokes and Knock Out teasing Ratchet with old mech jokes. They liked it that way. It was for the best they felt. Nobody would understand what they had endured on that ship but themselves.


	2. A Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out and Ratchet had been dating for a year, bonded for 6 months. Ratchet makes a night of giving it all to Knock Out. Knock Out comes to realize he is ready for sex and asks Ratchet to finally make love to him. Optimus takes notice, and Ratchet keeps them hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There IS smut in this chapter, not sure if should change the warnings or not. It's not porn without plot, the "porn" starts off the plot, but if people want, I can change the warnings as needed.

It has been a whole year since Knock Out had gotten out, six months since they had quietly bonded and tonight, Ratchet was making it all about his mate. 

He spread Knock Out's legs more as he crawled onto their shared bed. Knock Out was gripping the sheets. He knew what was about to come, he knew he was about to get a lot of pleasure. Ratchet enjoyed the sights of Knock Out's legs shaking with need, as Knock Out panted before he even really started. He leaned over his mate, purring his request into Knock Out's ear as Knock Out opened his panel for his mate.

Ratchet felt there would be no prettier sight than his mate's wet valve. He moved back and lowered his head as he went down on his mate's valve. Knock Out thew his head back as he shouted out Ratchet's name. Knock Out had yet to master the artform of silent interface. Ratchet rather enjoyed how loud he could make Knock Out. 

The hours seemed to tick by as Ratchet licked, sucked and teased the valve. Knock Out was reaching his limits. He had forgotten how to talk by hour one, but at hour three, he was pretty much silent aside from his breathing. It was abit of a game to them, how much could his valve take during oral sex before he would overload. Each time, Knock Out felt their bond deepening. He never wanted these nights to end, but Ratchet had reports to do and they were on borrowed time as they risked getting caught.

Ratchet could feel Knock Out's valve giving out warnings his mate lacked the voice to issue. But he just went in deeper, he wanted to watch Knock Out explode and give in to the pleasure when he would cum for him. Anyone seeing this act, would guess Knock out was nice little sub for Ratchet, but Knock Out worked the switch angle well for Ratchet. Some nights Knock Out even allowed Ratchet to collar him for the sake of a night of playing but Knock Out shined though the best when he was in his full sassy glory.

Knock Out couldn't take it anymore. His legs were about to give out and he was not holding back.

“Ratch...I...I think I'm...” He moan out to his mate.

Ratchet stoked Knock Out's leg, a silent request for him to cum now. It was how he taught Knock Out when to let go without having to talk. It made oral sex easier, he hated to remove his mouth from Knock Out's valve or remove Knock Out's spike to give him the okay. They had taught each other how to use touch to speak.

Knock Out let go, letting his body release everything. He shouted Ratchet's name loudly as he came. Ratchet enjoyed the sight but also loved how his mated tasted at this moment. He drank it all in as he smooth Knock Out's frame.

Knock Out was panting as he enjoyed the feel of his own release. Before this would have been enough for him. But he wanted more, he needed Ratchet inside him. He hadn't asked for this act before. He always felt he was dirty due to the rape.

Ratchet sat back up as Knock Out slipped into his lap. Ratchet moaned as Knock Out nipped at his neck cables, his hand asking for Ratchet's hard spike. Ratchet happily gave it to him, as he let his spike form in Knock Out's hand. Knock Out stoked out Ratchet's spike as he deeply kissed Ratchet.

Ratchet could feel his mate's need though their bond. He was shocked that Knock Out wanted sex. He always felt Knock Out would never be ready.

“ You sure, KO? Is that what you really need?” He asks his mate, spinning the tire on his mate's back.

Knock Out shivered as his tires were played with. He nodded at Ratchet as he moved Ratchet's hand to his still wet valve. Ratchet smiled at him and started to finger his mate. Knock Out arched into Ratchet's hands, moaning as his valve gave way to the invading fingers.

Ratchet removed Knock Out's hand from his spike and impaled his mate onto it. Knock Out stiffened and gripped Ratchet's shoulders as he slid down onto the spike invading him.

“You sure about this, KO? I can feel your fear, love, I don't want to hurt you...” Ratchet said as he nuzzled the top of Knock Out's head.

“ No, Ratch, I need this...I...need you...please...I need to you take me, Ratch” He pleaded as he relaxed his body, letting Ratchet go deeper until he felt the hilt of the spike touch his outer valve. 

Ratchet nodded but would keep an eye on his mate's fear levels. Both hitched their breath as they felt Ratchet bottom Knock Out's valve. Ratchet sat for abit, letting the smaller mech adjust to the invasion. Knock Out nuzzled Ratchet's face, letting him know to move. 

Ratchet smiled at his mate, putting his hands on Knock Out's hips and started to thrust into him. Knock Out felt so much mixed emotions. It felt so good, but he was also scared. Would he hurt? Would he bleed? Would he suffer? He remembered Megatron raping him, then gifting him to Shockwave. He had fought so hard to make it stop, but this felt so pleasurable. He felt like he was bonding to Ratchet at an even deeper level as his spark jumped at the feelings of Ratchet making love to him for the first time.

Ratchet got a gentle rhythm going, enjoying the feel of Knock Out's valve getting tighter and tighter around his spike as he whispered vows of undying love into his mate's ears. Knock Out couldn't last long but Ratchet enjoyed the gift all the same. He too felt his own limits coming.

“ My beloved, where shall I release?” He asked, wanting strict permission first.

“ I want you to come inside me, I want you to claim me, Ratch...” he answered, breathlessly after his own release.

Ratchet smiled at that and let go, crying out his own release as he shot off his cum into his mate's valve. Knock Out cried out at the feeling. Knock Out fell into Ratchet's shoulder, panting. Ratchet rubbed his back as he carefully removed his spike from his mate.

“ let me wash you up, KO. You're so sticky and I don't want anyone to see you in such a state aside myself.” He said to his tired mate.

Knock Out smiled tiredly at the offer and nodded. Letting Ratchet carry him to the washracks. Ratchet kept up with the sweet talks, and vows. Knock Out could never get enough of Ratchet's help and love.

Their moment was broken when Ratchet got a com, looking at Knock Out as his mate gave him an understanding nod. Ratchet couldn't say sorry to him enough in enough different Cybertronian dialics. Knock Out had already forgave him as he laid in Ratchet's bed, watching TV, resting off his release.

Ratchet was rather displeased. He hated leaving Knock Out alone after such moments. Here his mate finally was ready for sex and wanted it at the same time, and where was he? In Optimus's office, trying to hide his dismay or that he was just spike deep in Knock Out's valve. He had years of practice of wearing a different sort of mask from Knock out. He was glad for that right about now.

Optimus could tell something was different. They still mocked the other, and all but he had seen Knock Out run to Ratchet crying and Ratchet pulled the mech into his lap, tucking his legs up into his lap. He was pretty sure they were together.

“Ratchet, I...know about you and him...You don't have to hide him away” Optimus said.

Ratchet wasn't ready, he was too old for this crap he knew that, but like slag if he was ready for this.

“ There is nothing between me and Knock Out. He is whiny....annoying and such a drama queen! He just happens to be useful” he said back.

Optimus eyed him. If Ratchet was that into hiding that he would hurt Knock Out, there was little reasoning he could do.

“There is no need, old friend. I don't understand why you need to hide. I'm sure it has to do with the ship but please know you don't have to. I want you both happy and safe for once.” He said back to Ratchet.

Ratchet mulled it over but wasn't ready yet and walked out. He slipped into bed, holding Knock Out tightly as his mate slept. If only Knock Out had heard what he said, oh how his mate would have cried. He would make it up to him. He vowed this to his mate.

He whispered “Sorry” to Knock Out as the smaller medic sighed happily in his sleep.


	3. Positive baby Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out is giving a class to the new wreckers, only to find out he is carrying Ratchet's child. Optimus can no longer wait to know what happened to the two medics on Megatron's ship. All three are forced to come to terms with the past and the unknowable future.

Knock Out was in a rare publicly good mood. Optimus loved watching this side of Knock Out. Knock Out was owning the medbay as he was telling some of the new wrecker recruits about what his job was. Wheeljack wanted to have some medics in his crew. Knock Out wasn't stupid, he knew he was hated but right now, he owned the show and there was nothing better than being the queen he thought smugly to himself. 

He walked over to the scanner to show them how to work it. He was checking it out as he moved it to his own chest level. He was much smaller than Ratchet so he often had to re-do the cords for his height. Nobody had expected it to go off, beeping at the medic.

Knock Out stood still, then cocked his head to the side as he picked it up towards it face. It went silent, so he shrugged it off and walked towards the small group. Once he moved it back to chest level, it went off again, beeping loudly. Knock Out looked at screen to see why. His eyes widened abit as he noticed something on his own spark. He notice Optimus giving him a look, so he quickly moved it too far out to pick up on himself. 

The class had gone well, aside from the scanner. He cleaned up the mess. Trying to figure out how he was going to explain to Ratchet that he was with child. He had been so assured that Megatron had damaged him too much to conceive a child that he forgo birth control.

“ Knock Out, you don't have to hide that your with Ratchet. I know what that beep means. It's okay” Optimus said, hoping to sooth him.

“You...don't understand....Your team hates me...they will reject this child...I...” He was freaking out, oh how was he freaking out.

Optimus sighed and gentle held the frantic medic. Ratchet stared, he trusted Knock Out but he could feel the fear and terror though the bond. Knock Out squeaked out something, something Ratchet didn't hear right at the distant. He walked up to his mate and took his out reached hand.

“Ratch...I'm...I...I'm carrying....” He finally got out right.

Ratchet eyes widened, he had shared Knock Out's views on his chances. But he felt joy bloom inside him as he took Knock Out from Optimus and held him. Knock Out clung to him for dear life. Scared Ratchet would leave him.

“ Knock Out, this is...really good news. You don't have to worry, nor will I ask you to terminate. I want you to have this child, if you will consent for me...” He said, filled with joy.

Knock Out hadn't expected that but found it easier to smile. He dried his tears with the back of his hand and nodded his consent to Ratchet and rested his head on his favorite spot. Ratchet was rubbing his back, with a hand on Knock Out's spark chamber. He knew it was too soon but he had hoped to feel his child's spark along with Knock Out's. 

“ Knock Out, what do you need from me to be able to have this child? You deserve a family with your bondmate. You can't carry the sins of the Decepticons forever. You need to allow yourself to be happy.” He said to Knock Out.

“ I...should be normal until month 5 or 6, then I'll always be so tired. Lots of sleeping then. Need? I'm scared, Optimus. What if the team demands my child's death for what I did? I can't do this alone. I'm not strong enough anymore...” He said, fear in his voice.

“ You are my mate, Knock Out, and this is my child. I won't allow it” Ratchet said firmly

“ I too will not allow you or this child to fall to harm. I shall put you on light duty so you may rest as you need without worry about rather you can find me or not” Optimus said, resting a hand softly on his new Medic's shoulder. 

Knock Out nods at both of their words and just sighs abit. He felt so tired and so weak. He knew better than to work himself up but sometimes he just got so scared of things.

“ Ratchet, it may be best to let this out. I know you fear Knock Out's treatment but if someone sees him and yanks him though a bridge....” He trailed off.

“ I...I know that...I can't, Optimus.” He says back to him.

“What happened on that ship? I keep trying to stay out of it...but..I need to know. What happened to de-fang you, Knock Out, and made you fear your own friends, Ratchet? ” He asked them both. 

They look at each other and then at Optimus.

“You..sure..you want to really know, Sweet rims? “ Knock out asked him, using his old pet name for Optimus.

The gesture wasn't lost on the Prime, Knock Out looked tired and so emotionally dead when the subject came up, but he nodded to the former CMO.


	4. The past comes ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock Out finally tells Optimus what happened to him and Ratchet, but is it what he really wants or needs to hear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape but not fully fade to dark nor fully spelled out. Not sure what to call this but felt like giving a warning for those that want to skip this for the next one.

Knock Out smiled abit, it wasn't a smile that Optimus could tie an emotion to. It was like shades of everything, sad, mad, fear, joy.

“ You're going to regret this, Sweet Rims” Knock Out says as he lets Ratchet sit down and pull him into his lap.

Optimus knew Knock Out was right, but to help his family out, he needed the facts so he could move forward.

Knock Out sighed abit and started to tell the tale.

 

\--------- The story-----

Knock Out had grinned madly at Ratchet. Oh how he would love to make the medic beg to die. He was humming a tune, playing with his saw to said tune while Ratchet sobbed inside for what he had done.

“ Now now, Ratch, your a traitor! But your sweet and oh so pretty. Where do you get your rims? I wonder if they would fit on a pet project of mine. You look sad, here...let me give you a smile!” he had said, full cruelty and malice in his tone. 

It was easy to think him helpless or innoence due to his height. His lithe frame, small size and expressive eyes made him seem helpless compared to the former fighters all around him on the team. Ratchet had hoped he would take him out. He felt he owned Knock out that, but couldn't place the feeling as why he did so.

Knock Out had been enjoying his games so much, he hadn't heard Megatron walk up behind him nor notice the gesture as Megatron shoved him face down into the Medical bed beside Ratchet.

Knock Out turned his head, or atlease tried to, but Megatron pined him down as he tied Knock Out's wrists down. His eyes wide in fear.

“ I've been waiting a long time for this, dear Doctor” He said as he trailed a hand over Knock Out's lower back.

“But..my Lord...I...don't understand...” Knock Out said, trying to hide his fear.

“ You're just too pretty to leave alone....now that Breakdown is gone...you're just utterly fuckable and breakable “ He drawled as he took the medic for himself.

Ratchet had turned away as Knock Out's screams and pleads seemed to go on for hours. He hated himself, he should have tried to save the medic, but instead he turned away from the sight.

It seemed forever before Knock Out found himself on the floor, he was counting the tiles on the ceiling as he waited to die. His body hurt everywhere and he was loosing so much engeron between his legs.

Megatron grinned down at his Medic, and stepped over him as he repeated the act to Ratchet. Knock Out was alerted when he heard the screams. He pushed himself up, picking up his Prod and tried feebly to defend Ratchet.

Megatron shoved him down and out of the way, pointing his canon at Knock Out's body.

“ You can either tell me your status, Ratchet, or I end his life. I have no need for two pets.” He warned Ratchet.

He looked at Knock Out, as the medic tried to tell him to save himself. But Ratchet couldn't stand himself if he did.

“I..I..am not a carrier....” He finally said, giving in to the threat.

Megatron seemed disappointed but kept going, going even harder than before as he came inside Ratchet. Knock Out looked at the floor,defeated, but hardly silenced.

“ You ask me once...why Starscream cries...why he flies to Optimus....Look at you...you rape medics...just to force an heir to be born. Ever try loving someone first?” Knock Out drawled at him.

“ Love? What do you take me for, Knock Out! I will have Orion as my toy and your so pretty. I can train you to like it too. Just got to remove that voice box of yours.” He yelled at the fallen Medic.

Knock Out started to laugh, Ratchet couldn't understand why. 

“ Your a fucking joke! Me and Shockwave created you, gave you a pretty story. Your such a joke that even Lockdown wouldn't suck your cock unless high!” Knock Out mocked him.

He walked over and started to beat on the much smaller medic. Ratchet replayed what he had said and realized Megatron had been a pretty little lie from the first day. His speeches were too well written, he was way too smart.

“ You, former Seeker, will be silent! I am your lord and master!” He shouted at the medic.

“ You're nothing to me. You killed my mate, you raped my body, I shall never be silent” Knock Out said, coughing up engeron.

Megatron was at the end of his ropes. Starscream by now would beg, but this one refused to beg. He turned on Ratchet and started to rape him again, figuring he could make them turn on the other.

Knock Out cursed and took out his saw. He had fixed these legs a million times, he knew where the seams were. He risked his life to weaken Megatron. Megatron howled in pain and rushed the medic. Ratchet screamed out for Knock Out's life. Knock Out gave the medic a final wink, ready to face the well.

Starscream had walked in at that moment and pointed out they were on the ship. Megatron stopped short and stormed off, ranting. Starscream eyed them both, mix of pity and joy. At lease he wasn't at the end of Megatron's spike for once. Turning on his heels, the seeker walked with his master. It wasn't love, it wasn't even respect really, he just belonged there and he knew it. 

Both looked at the other. Forever marked by Megatron's loving touch.

“Well, mr. not-a-carrier, you're one lucky mech” Knock out grinned up at him from the floor.

“ Why...save me...?” Ratchet asked him.

“ because, I'm a carrier, if I'm sparked by lord fuckface, I need someone to shove me down a flight of stairs or two. His young would ruin my finish” He said as if it was perfectly logical. 

Ratchet smiled abit. What do you know, the little guy had a spark after all He mused to himself. But then it stuck him. Knock Out was at risk from this.

“ Don't look so glum, Old Man! He probably broke everything. I think I'm hearing colors and tasting sounds. Look at my paint job! This is gonna take hours to buff out” He whined.

“ I'm not that old!” He gruffed back out to the younger Medic.

“ Don't worry, you only got 200 or so years on me. I'm sure they can hear my knees after a long race back in Japan” He said waving Ratchet off as he pushed himself off.

He walked over and used his saw to free Ratchet. Ratchet looked at the medic. He would need so many repairs. He slid off and stared at his freer. They were marked, and he could tell for all his boasting that Knock Out was scared.

“ First one off the ship wins the high grade?” He says, cocking his head to the side

“ I think...I accept those terms” Ratchet said, smiling abit.

Knock Out winked at him and took off running. He would give Knock Out a shot. He was in worse shape than himself.

“ No, If you win. I will gladly buff you until Primus can see his face in your chest, KO” he said, knowing full well that Knock Out was too far away to hear him.

…..... Back to present........

Optimus barely lasted a minute before he turned to the washracks and threw up inside. Knock Out HAD Warned him, but this was nothing like he had expected. He jumped abit as he felt a hand on his back. He turned and saw Knock Out stand beside him, a sad smile.

“ Never again....” Optimus started to say.

“ Never again..what?” Knock Out asked.

“ Will you or Ratchet ever face rape...” He said as he turned around fully and pulled the carrying mech into his chest. He could hear content purrs from Knock Out's engine at that vow.

“ It would be nice..if..true, Sweet Rims” Knock out spoke softly.


	5. The end but not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally happens, the birth of their child and the start of their dream.

Knock Out went though the first few months without much problems. But at month five, he started to have a lot of problems. He was always throwing up and dizzy. Ratchet had put him on bed rest to hope him though the last 4 months.

It was really hard on Ratchet to watch him suffer. He had Knock Out wrapped up in a blanket and in his arms as he watched a movie. Knock Out was purring contently in his light sleep.

“ Is he feeling any better, Ratchet?” Optimus asked him, kneeling down to Knock Out's level.

“ He seems to be settling down finally...He made it to six months. Only 3 more to go” Ratchet said, lightly stroking his mate's arm.

“ At first I thought he would create a baby boom but I think he turned everyone off with all the throwing up he was doing” Optimus said.

Ratchet smiled abit at that and Knock Out nuzzled deeper into his pillow on Ratchet's chest. He was finally able to rest after a few days of constantly throwing up. 

“Have you chosen a name?” Optimus asked.

“ Knock Out is giving me a daughter, and he wants to name her Eclipse. Not a Cybertronian name but I have grown to like it. Knock Out really likes how the moon looked from Earth. He used to sneak out to the flight deck to watch the sky.” Ratchet said.

Optimus smiled at that. He loved the name Knock Out picked for his coming daughter. He had plans to spoil the new sparkling as much as he could get away with. He already gotten a blanket and stuff animal for her. 

Optimus left the family resting with their movie. Cybertron wasn't going to wait for the birth, he had much work to do. He sat in his office and looked at the stack of papers. He signed. He swore he got them down to half, but they seemed to triple while he was fussing all over Knock Out.

One of them caught his eye. One from Ratchet and Knock Out. He picked the paper up and saw their plans. He smiled and didn't even have to interview them before giving his approval. Cybertron needed her medics to raise up.

The last few months went rather fast. Ratchet had gotten most of his dream finished. They counted down the days until his due date. Eclipse went past the due date and then in early October, Knock Out went into labor and a day later held Eclipse in his arms.

Knock Out was resting, feeding his daughter on a couch in their new office. Eclipse watched the coming and goings with a lot of curiosity. Ratchet walked up to his mate and new child with a big smile.

“ yes, love? You're in a pretty good mood.” Knock Out said

“ Well, love, we got our first patient.” Ratchet answered him.

“So..our future has began then?” He asked

Ratchet grin grew even bigger and he nodded, leaning down to kiss Eclipse's forehead and then his mate's. He quietly shut the office door, he picked up the folder he needed and greeted the mech.


End file.
